


You Did Beat This World

by Kathendale



Series: Our Little Angel [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: fuck you gimple, hate you gimple, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Carl is reunited with his fallen ones in the afterlife. Sorta takes place in between You'll Beat This World and A Warrior's Story? Kinda detached from the story, just a small side one shot :)





	You Did Beat This World

**Author's Note:**

> The reason that I do not say that they reunite in Heaven is because I'm an atheist. Now, before someone goes screaming YO SHE'S A SINNNEEERRRRRRRR I've never really believed in God since I was young. I thought it was silly to believe that some man above created humanity, we just came into existence, like every other organism did, and we'll eventually be wiped out so the next generation of organisms can come forth. So, please, do not leave this fic if you can't stand my being an atheist, just sit back, and we can all enjoy a little Coral fic :)

Carl blinked his eyes open as he lay there. Wait......... Carl closed his left eye, and gasped in shock, stumbling back. He could see in his right eye! His right eye was back! "Hello, love. I've been waiting to see you again." Carl's eyes filled with tears as he heard the familiar voice. He got up, stumbling a little bit in his haste as he rushed into the familiar arms of his mother, Lori. "M-mom? Is it really you?" He whispered, clutching tightly to her shirt as though he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. "Yes, my baby boy, it's me. I stand by what I told you, you are smart, strong, and brave, and beat the world." Carl looked up abruptly, tears filling his eyes as he slowly shook his head. "Mom, I- I didn't beat this world. I died, I didn't survive", he whispered. Lori sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. "Carl, you DID beat this world. Through thick and thin, good and bad, hard and easy, you kept your head on, you never lost focus of your mission, to protect Judith." Lori told him, gripping the teen's face in her hands. "You should listen to her, ya'know?" Came a familiar male voice. "Shane? Is that you?" He heard a chuckle behind him as he turned around to see the shaven head of one of his best friends. "Yup, 'lil man, it's me. Now, listen to what your ma said, she is absolutely darn right that you beat the world." He exclaimed, leaning down to accept his hug from the boy who had looked up to him for a lot of things. "Okay, Shane, Mom. I'll believe what you said." He whispered into Shane's chest. "Well, I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a long while now, Carl." He gasped as he turned around to see Dale standing there. He hugged the man tightly, tears really starting to flow. "I'm so sorry, you died because of me!" Dale firmly gripped him, moving him back to look Carl in the eye. "That was not your fault, Carl. It was just fate. It wasn't your fault, my fault, or even the Walker's fault. We were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He said, gently pushing the boy back to his mother, who held him tightly. "Yes, you did beat this world, baby. Yes you did." She whispered into his hair. Carl smiled as he looked down, seeing a foggy image of his father and Michonne standing, weeping over his grave. Carl closed his eyes, suddenly feeling a strange power. "I'm always with you, Michonne. Dad, protect Judith with your everything." He whispered gently.  
___________________________________________  
Michonne and Rick looked up as the wind seemed to whisper something. "I'm always with you, Michonne. Dad, protect Judith with your everything." Came a familiar voice. "Carl?" Rick asked in a scratchy voice, his head raising to the sky, Michonne's doing the same, where they swore they saw a faint image of Carl standing there, in his mother's embrace, with Dale and Shane as well. Rick and Michonne smiled sadly. "You will be with us, you'll never be forgotten, Carl." Michonne whispered, walking away, leaving Rick alone in front of the grave. "I love you, Carl." He whispered, repeating those same words he had told Carl after almost being forced to chop his arm off. As he got up, looking to the sky, he heard a faint voice on the wind. "We love you to, dad." He smiled as he stood there, saluting to the sky, before striding off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my lil Spirits! I MADE MYSELF CRY WHILE WRITING SO YOU BETTER HAVE ENJOYED!


End file.
